Dangerous road
"Dangerous Road" is one of the episodes of Stargate Armageddon. Plot Is found in the Atlantis database, the location of the city built by Alterans called Crystallopolis. Its rediscovery will lead to a dangerous way to go. Synopsis During a search in the database contained in the ship City of Atlantis, it is found an experimental city built by Alterans and positioned near the very center of the Milky Way, right on the edge of the central super massive black hole in the Milky Way. The planet appears to be an experiment of the same Alterans abandoned because of the plague arrived in the Milky Way million years ago. Being positioned on the edge of the horizon of events and thus subject to the temporal deformation exerted by the singularity, the SG1 team is transported aboard the Odyssey to the orbit of the planet itself. About to descend on the planet, the Tau'ri ship is contacted by the surface forcing the team to go down to the planet to give explanations on how they were able to limit the effects of the time distortion and graviton because of the black hole. On the surface, the SG1 team is received by a platoon of armed guards called Centurion Guards. Apparently hostile, they lead the SG1 units in the presence of Rassilov, the supreme chief of the city of Crystallopolis. Mature and wise aspect, Rassilov start a knowledge table not before pinning the badge on the front of Teal'c calling snakes servant. The insult is caught from Jaffa but the mediation of Dr. Jackson prevents that the situation could escalate. to avoid further sarcasm, Tealc, Samantha Carter and Cameron Mitchell are brought in supervised environments but still extremely comfortable, leaving Dr. Jackson and Vala Mal Doran to talk Rassilov. Something still does not convince Teal'c and the Jaffa although it is almost dissuaded by his companions in wanting to continue its investigations, eventually disobey, crossing the room in which they are held. Helped by other team members, the Jaffa is convinced that the apparent calm is actually a staging of the Rassilov same. Discovered, the team is brought in the presence of Rassilov, which removes all doubt the same Teal'c manifesting the typical glow in her eyes although strangely enough, is not felt by anyone present. The Goa'uld is declared to be a brother of the deceased Atok, the Goa'uld first Alpha of the story. The situation worsened further as Rassilov want to have the specifications of the Asgard Tau'ri ship and technology of the laser beam in exchange for the freedom of the SG1. The team is taken prisoner and this time brought in the laboratories of the city itself, where are extracted the technological knowledge by Major Samantha Carter and information from Dr. Jackson, while you are experiencing considerable difficulty from the remaining three team members. The orbit of the planet while the Odyssey was boarded by Centurion Guards who do land the spacecraft near the town of Crystallopolis. After a 12 hour delay and the lack of communication from the Odyssey ship, it was decided to send the Tau'ri spaceships known as Daedalus and Apollo. These come out of hyperspace darkening before reaching its destination, but the sensors of the cities identified by the planet and leave dozens of drones that strike and damage shields and hulls Tau'ri ships forcing them to abandon the orbit of the planet. On the planet the city turns out to be a giant spaceship, which disappears unexpectedly and then reappeared in the orbit of the planet. In the control room, Rassilov can identify the Tau'ri ships and sends a huge flock of drones heavily attacks the Tau'ri ships. In the meantime spaceship Rassilov cities leads to Asgard beam technology by implementing it in the armament of his spaceship and the city is preparing to destroy the Earth ships when its laboratories escapes the SG1 team. After overloaded the core of the city itself, the SG1 are transported aboard the Odyssey suddenly appeared in the orbit of the planet while Rassilov realizes sabotage. The Tau'ri ships depart again by activating the shields while the ship explodes city illuminating the space. On the planet, the population saw the explosion of the city itself is asked what will be his future as in a laboratory, a symbiont swimming in a container. At Stargate Command team is decorated for the foiled threat. References: Rassilov, Centurion Guards, Selifang, Crystallopolis, Cameron Mitchell, Samatha Carter, Daniel Jackson, Vala Mal Doran, USS Odyssey, USS Apollo, USS Dedalus Note: Categoria:Episodes